


Lady's Maid

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Rare Pairings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana glances up from her vanity, watches Gwen through the mirror as she sits brushing her hair, long strokes as she waits. The click of the door lock makes her jump, though she smooths out the motion, gives no sign of her nervousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gwen/Morgana
> 
> Note: Gwen is supposed to be an Asexual Domme in this fic, but I couldn't figure out how to work it in explicitly.

Morgana glances up from her vanity, watches Gwen through the mirror as she sits brushing her hair, long strokes as she waits. The click of the door lock makes her jump, though she smooths out the motion, gives no sign of her nervousness.

Gwen strides over to the bed and tugs the pillows and blankets from it, folding the latter and setting all of them upon the chaise lounge near the window. She surveys her handiwork as Morgana watches, then reaches into the basket that she carries and pulls out a length of coarse rope. Morgana represses a shudder as she imagines what that will feel like upon her delicate skin. Gwen puts the coil of rope atop the bedside table, along with a length of leather, and a curious object that she's never seen before. It's a carved wooden length, wrapped in leather and something else, something shiny, with a thick flat base to it. Gwen places this in the center of the bed and then steps back.

Without saying a word, she turns to face the Lady, eyes meeting briefly in the mirror before she snaps her fingers. Morgana does jump this time, and suddenly nerveless fingers drop the hairbrush. It hits the vanity with a clatter, and her pale cheeks flush before she snatches it up again. Morgana rises gracefully from her seat and approaches Gwen, only the white teeth worrying at her lower lip giving her anxiousness away.

Gwen holds out her hand and Morgana places the hairbrush in the hand of her maid, who turns slightly to set it beside the phallus on the bed. When Gwen turns back to Morgana, she reaches out to the buttons high on Morgana's neck, and the Lady holds tightly to her self-control so that she doesn't flinch away from that touch.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Gwen undresses Morgana, gradually revealing every inch of that soft, pale skin, unblemished and unmarked. As of yet.

Still fully clothed herself, Gwen steps up behind the other woman and slides one hand around that trim waist, gently caresses along the flat stomach, while the other runs slim fingers through Morgana's hair, petting her almost as if she were a feline.

Despite herself, Morgana relaxes under the gentle touches, and then Gwen presses a few soft kisses to her shoulders, murmurs a gentle, “There's my girl,” into her ear, and then her touch shifts. Gwen's hand slides up to cup one of Morgana breasts, gently squeezing as the other curves over her backside, kneading the flesh there. Gwen caresses her for a few more minutes, then steps back, letting go. Morgana sways after her warmth before she can stop herself, and flushes again as her eyes lower to the floor.

“On the bed,” Gwen orders softly, and Morgana complies, kneeling uncertainly until Gwen takes charge, points to where she wants Morgana, and then positions her with small shoves. Morgana ends up with her thighs splayed wide, hovering with her sex over the wooden implement. Her muscles quiver as she holds the difficult position, while Gwen winds the coarse rope around her knees and affixes them to the bed posts, holding her legs tightly in place.

There's a beam that runs across the top of the bed, and this is what Morgan is commanded to grasp. She curls perfectly manicured nails around the bar and holds. There's a long silence and then a cloth lowers across her eyes, and Morgana is in darkness.

She listens, hears Gwen moving around, hears the scrape of something, and then she feels those clever fingers parting her sex, and a chilled slickness being rubbed along her cleft, before two fingers plunge into her. Morgana can't help crying out softly at the sudden intrusion, but then she clamps her lips together, refusing to make another sound. Gwen doesn't give any sign that she notices either action, just continues spreading the slippery substance around and inside Morgana.

The Lady is panting by the time Gwen withdraws, and there's silence again, Morgana desperately listening, before she feels Gwen's hands on her hips, pushing her down with gentle but inexorable pressure, lowering her onto the leather-wrapped wooden length below her. She makes a few soft noises as it fills her, hard and unforgiving, but Gwen ignores the sounds she's making just keeps pushing until it's fully seated within Morgana. The hands move away and she's left there a long moment before she feels the ropes on her legs tightening.

Her fingers are pried from the bar above her and folded at her back. The rough scratchiness of the rope slides across her stomach as Gwen wraps it around her torso, securing her arms behind her and winding around Morgana's body tight enough that it feels like it's impairing her breathing. Her breasts are left free, and once Gwen ties the bindings off, her hands snake around to let cruel fingers pinch at Morgana's nipples, tug and pinch and roll, making her move upon the wooden toy, to thrust it in and out of herself.

Too soon those fingers pull away and Morgana is left bereft again. Until the sudden smack of her own hairbrush against her exposed backside, causing her to arch forward, shoving the wooden length deep inside her, while also making her emit a noise akin to a squeal. One of Gwen's hands tangles in the long, dark locks, and Morgana's head is tugged backward as the brush continues its assault.

The spanking causes her hips to thrust forward every time and her body is forced onto the wooden phallus, forced to fuck herself on this unforgiving hardness. Gwen's hand leaves her hair, though Morgana keeps her head in the same position, and it travels down her body, presses between her spread legs and finds that little button of pleasure there.

Gwen's fingers rub circles around the bundle of nerves while she continues striking Morgana's rear with the brush, and the lady finds her whole being suffused with the sensations running through her, and that's how she comes, with Gwen's fingers teasing her, soft lips murmuring praises into her ear.

When she's finished shuddering out her release, Morgana falls forward limply as Gwen gently unties the ropes and tugs the wooden toy from inside her.

The Lady curls onto the blankets as Gwen cleans and puts her equipment away, and then goes and prepares a bath. She helps Morgana to sink into the hot water and gently washes her clean of fluids. After drying her gently, Gwen lays her out on the bed once more, and rubs lotion gently into the marks left by the rope and the brush. She dresses her Lady in the softest of underthings and nightgown, and then climbs into the bed with her, pulls the other woman into her arms and runs fingers gently through her hair as she drifts off to sleep.

 


End file.
